The present invention transcends two seemingly unrelated and distinct fields of art. The present invention relates to the field of carrying cases, especially briefcases, attache cases and the like. This invention also relates to the field of portable tables for bed trays, picnics and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrying case which converts into a portable picnic table.
Picnics have long been a popular pastime. Picnics are a common way for families to celebrate, especially at family reunions. At large picnics, picnic tables are generally needed to seat the guests. Catering to this need in the community, most parks usually provide large, essentially stationary picnic tables at conspicuous locations. Such conventional tables work well for family or group gatherings, but are not portable.
Furthermore, some romantically inclined picnickers desire more privacy for their picnics. Consequently, these picnickers tend to seek out more secluded and intimate settings for their picnics. Unfortunately, a more intimate setting can often mean a lack of picnic tables at which to eat. It is known in the art to picnic while sitting or reclining on a blanket or on the grass, but this is not particularly conducive to eating in a dignified manner. Also, unwanted picnic guests such as ants, other insects, and the like are more likely to invite themselves to the meal if the food is placed close to the ground. Spills and stains can break the mood of the moment if a stable surface is not provided on which to place plates, utensils, food and drinks.
In addition to the need for a stable eating surface, there is also a need to transport and store the various picnic items, such as beverages, eating utensils, a blanket, and even portable seats like those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,203 issued to this inventor on Mar. 31, 1992. Conventional folding table chair sets, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,969, are bulky, heavy, prone to rust, and lack internal storage capacity. Breakfast trays or bed trays are known to be useful in meeting the dining needs of persons in bed, but they also lack internal storage capacity.
Picnic baskets and coolers can be used to transport items to a picnic and may even provide a small table surface of sorts. However, these baskets and coolers are generally bulky and awkward to carry. Also, when sitting at the makeshift table, the picnicker has to either awkwardly straddle the makeshift table or sit far way because no leg room is provided under the table.
There is a need for a hand-held or shoulder-held carrying case in which to carry items to and from the picnic site. Furthermore, a portable table is needed at the picnic area. Therefore, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a carrying case which converts into a portable picnic table.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a stable portable picnic table with legs that extend downwardly and outwardly so as to elevate the table surface to a convenient height for the user who is seated or lying on the same surface on which the legs rest.
Another objective of the present is to provide a portable picnic table which converts into a carrying case for carrying articles to and from the picnic.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a carrying case in which a bottled food or beverage, such as wine or soft drinks, may be carried to a picnic site.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying case with one or more handles or shoulder straps by which the picnicker may carry the case.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying case/portable picnic table which is lightweight and convenient for a person to carry.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a carrying case/portable picnic table which is economical to manufacture and safe and durable in use.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention.